XxX KibumXHankyung's photo shoot XxX
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Kibum and Hankyung have a photo shoot for their new movie, Summer Love.It was based on their characters,falling in love.During the photo shoot,Kibum is supposed to wear no shirt and Hankyung practically gets seduced.Kibum notices and confronts him. Yaoi
1. Summary and details

Title: XxX KibumXHankyung's photo shoot XxX

Summary: Kibum and Hankyung have a photo shoot for their new movie, Summer Love. It was based on their characters, that they play, falling in love. During the phot shoot, Kibum is supposed to wear no shirt and Hankyung practically gets seduced. Kibum notices and confronts him. How will it end? Warning: contains yaoi, boyXboy

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rating: T for Teen

Couples: KiYung with a small hint of KyuMin [they also star in the movie]

Disclaimer: I don't own SuJu or Korea


	2. Chapter One

XxX KibumXHankyung's photo shoot XxX

~Chapter One~

"Hankyung, please step forward. It's time for yours and Kibum's photo shoot to begin." The photographer said, gesturing to the waiting Kibum already on the set. Hankyung nods and walked over to Kibum. "Please pose however you like." The photographer said. Kibum leaned against the arm of the couch behind him, put his hands in his pockets and raised his head slightly. Hankyung laid on the couch, his left leg crossing over his right. His back was against the other arm rest and his arms were folded across his chest. They both looked at the camera and it flashed. "Next pose, please." The photographer said. Hankyung stood up and turned around, so his back was at Kibum. Kibum stood and stood back to back with him. The photo grapher took another picture. "Now, I got one planned." The photographer said and walked over to them. He turned them both around so they faced each other. He put on of Hankyung's arms around Kibum's waist and the other around Kibum's ribcage. The photographer bent Kibum down and closed his eyes. It looked like Hankyung caught Kibum as if he was falling. The photo grapher turned Hankyung's head so he would be looking at Kibum and took a photo. "And this is the last one concerning both of you." He said and came over to him. Hankyung let's go of Kibum, who stood up straight. They both were blushing lightly. "Hankyung, lay on the couch with your back against the arm rest." The photo grapher said.

"Okay." Hankyung said. He laid down on the couch, his back against the arm rest.

"Kibum lay ontop of him." The photographer said. Kibum and Hankyung both paused for a few seconds. Kibum bashfully climbed ontop of Hankyung. The photographer puts Kibum's hands on Hankyung's chest. He gently pushed Kibum down so that he was fully ontop of Hankyung. And he puts one of Hankyung's hands on Kibum's lower back and the other on the crook of his back. He put their foreheads together and tilted Kibum's head to the right a little and closed their eyes. It looked like they were going to kiss. The photographer grabbed his camera and took the photo.

"Okay. Next is the solos shoot. Hankyung, you're up first." The photographer said. Hankyung and Kibum opened their eyes and looked at each other. They both blushed and Kibum got off of him. Hankyung stood up and went into his dressing room to change. He got changed into black skinnyjeans with a silver chain hanging down. He grabbed a light black jacket and halfway buttoned it up. He straightened his white hair and rolled up his sleeves until they reached his elbows. He puts on knee-high black converses. He walked out of his dressingroom, looking handsome. Kibum watched him get into place with curiuosity in his eyes. He smiled as the photographer took different photos of Hankyung doing different poses.

"Okay. Good job. Next is Kibum." The photographer said. Kibum stood and went into his dressingroom. He took off his shirt, revealing his slim body and creamy and flawless skin, along with some newly formed abs. He grabbed a black vest that had a skull imprinted on the front and black wings imprinted on the back and puts it on. He changed into red plaid skinnyjeans and lowered the pants down until they just showed the strap of his underwear. He puts on shin-high black boots and zipped them up. He straightened and brushed his slick black hair and thickened the eyeliner around his eyes. He walked out of his dressingroom. Hankyung turned his head and time slowed as the VERY good looking Kibum strutted past him. He watched him in awe. Time came to it's normal pace and Kibum stepped onto the plateform. Even the photographer was in awe. He shook his head and snapped out of it. Kibum did his first pose and Hankyung already felt himself get hard as he stared at Kibum's great looking body. Kibum noticed and did his killer, purely white, smile. Hankyung noticed and felt himself get really hot. After Kibum's photoshoot ended, Hankyung went into his dressingroom to calm down. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why does he have to be so good looking?" He said. Kibum silently walked into Hankyung's room and silently, and slowly shuts the door and locked it. He leaned against the door and watched Hankyung lying on the bed with a half smirk on his lips. Hankyung sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I practically got seduced when I saw Kibum posing up there during his photo shoot. Well, atleast I think I got seduced." Hankyung wondered outloud. Kibum smiled and slowly made his way over to Hankyung's bed. Hankyung sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't even feel the presser of Kibum's hands on the bed as he slowly crawled over him. Hankyung opened his eyes when he felt warm breathes on the skin of his neck. He jumped, his heart racing, when he saw Kibum over him. Kibum noticed that he startled Hankyung and chuckled.

"B-Bummie? W-What are y-you d-doing here? When did you get in here?" Hankyung said, still startled and shocked. Kibum smiled his killer smile.

"A few minutes ago." He answer.

"A...few minutes ago?" Hankyung said, softly. Kibum nods and lifted his hand to remove a lock of Hankyung's whit hair away from his forehead.

"I heard that I practically seduced you when I was going my photoshoot." He said and seductively grinned when Hankyung blushed. "Am I wrong?" He said, huskily into Hankyung's ear.

"No. You're n-not wrong." Hankyung said. Kibum smiled and lifted his head so he could look at him.

"Good." He said. Hankyung stared at him.

"So...what are you doing here, Bummie?" He asked. Kibum bent one arm so he was leaning on his forearm and placed his lips on Hankyung's. Hankyung was shocked at first but then he relaxed into the kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Kibum's body slowly collapsing onto Hankyung's firm body. Hankyung put his hands on Kibum's waist and they entered a make-out session. Hankyung ran his hands up Kibum's sides, feeling his soft skin. Kibum gently broke the kiss due the lack of air in both of their lungs.

"I'm here...to make you feel better." Kibum said. Hankyung smiled.

"And how should you do that, Bummie?" He asked. Kibum smiled.

"However I please. But only if you allow it." He said. Hankyung shuckled and looked at Kibum.

"As long as it's from you, I'll allow it ANYtime." He said. Kibum laughed. "Hey, Bummie?" Hankyung said in a much softer tone. Kibum looked at him in the eye. "Saranghae." He said. Kibum smiled and leaned in.

"Nado saranghae, Hankyung." He said and kissed him again. Their eyes closed immediatly and Hankyung fully wrapped his arms around Kibum's back, pulling him tighter against him as their tongues gently caressed each other.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A short story about Hankyung and Kibum that ended with some fluff^^ Hope you all liked it! Reviews welcome!


End file.
